Quiet
by olive.eyes
Summary: Don't stop, Don't stop telling me goodnight, just promise you'll kiss me goodbye 3


Sonny Monroe paced with her guitar whilst the entire Condor studios waited in anticipation. They were doing an 'American Idol' sketch, and their three guest judges for that week were acting the judges out. Tawni had sung a song which was written by Sonny, Nico and Grady had performed a duet, Zora had sung a random song about snakes, and Grady was getting ready for his solo. Then it was Tawni, Sonny and Zora in a band, and then Sonny's solo. Sonny had written most the songs for today's show. She had written one about Tawni's twin sister, called 'Identical' for Tawni, and She had written one called 'Our Time Is Here' for her mini girl band. She was performing a song she'd written called 'Quiet'. She'd written it for Chad Dylan Cooper. He liked Tawni, and she was going to convey her emotions on live American television, in song. Which, by the way, she hadn't done before. Oops.

"Power Shower is next." The assistant producer told Sonny. Sonny was dressed in hippy clothes. Power Shower was the name of their band because it was 'new' and 'original'. Basically, it was the stupidest name they could come up with."Sonny!" Tawni called. Sonny turned. "I need your help. Pooper Scooper Cooper's following me around again." Sonny wanted to scream and hit stuff. Chad was supposed to like her. That's the way it happened in fairy tales. That's what Disney told every little girl over and over- drilling it into their heads that someday their prince would come. But it was never going to come true… was it?Luckily, the assistant producer saved Sonny from yelling at Tawni. "Your on now." Grady fake cried as he ran off stage after the 'judges' rejection. Grady winked at Sonny as the judges called her in. Zora, Tawni and Sonny walked onto the stage in their hippy clothes. Everyone giggled, and Sonny, Zora and Tawni put on deep voices and sang really badly. Everyone was laughing madly by the time the song finished. The judges rolled their eyes and Sonny ran off, fake crying, whilst Zora and Tawni yelled at the judges.

When Sonny got called on again, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, her leather jacket, a black vest top and black high heels. She loved her clothes, and she had once heard Chad say that he liked leather jackets.

"May you perform your song?" One of the judges said- she couldn't remember the guests' names. She hadn't smiled, sang or even fought with Chad since Tawni admitted that Chad Dylan Cooper was officially in love with Tawni Hart- there'd even been some paper out of his gold maths book that said Chad for Tawni. Then after seeing how he'd treated Tawni at lunch- well. It was all too much for Sonny.

"Sorry. Sure." Sonny smiled. She looked nervously at the audience. She'd never sang for anyone before except for her mum. Then her eyes connected with bright blue eyes- Chad Dylan Cooper was in the audience of 'So Random!' without even a hat to disguise himself. He was probably supporting Tawni, Sonny thought, but frowned when he winked at her. "I'm singing my own song called 'Quiet.' I wrote it for someone special." Sonny informed the judges."We can't wait to hear it." They smiled, and Sonny nodded and took the microphone off the stand and nodded to tell them to start the backing track.

"_I hear what your not saying,_

_It' s driving me crazy, _

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room,_

_We're both the last to be leaving,_

_I know what you're thinking,_

_I wish you'd just make your move."_

The judges smiled and Chad smiled a small smile from the audience, encouraging Sonny. She smiled a small smile. The start had been to describe the party at Vanessa Hudgen's house, when Sonny had seen them being the last two to leave the party. Except for Vanessa, of course. But she had written it as if she were Tawni. The verses were mainly Tawni's POV by Sonny. If that made any sense. She was running off what Tawni had told her at work.

"_It's much to quiet in here,_

_I want to disappear,_

_I can hear myself thinking too clear,_

_It's too quiet in here, _

_Make it all go away, _

_Why can't we break this silence, finally?" _

That was to describe my ignoring you, Sonny thought towards Chad, knowing that he wouldn't know.

"_It's like you know where I'm going,_

_You follow me home but,_

_I never invite you inside,_

_I see what you're not showing,_

_I've got you alone but,_

_The air is so still it's weird."_

That was for Tawni, Sonny thought again as she felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. She was performing her songs- she'd wanted this moment for ages.

""_It's much to quiet in here,_

_I want to disappear,_

_I can hear myself thinking too clear,_

_It's too quiet in here, _

_Make it all go away, _

_Why can't we break this silence, finally?" _

Sonny thought she might cry now. This verse was the only one for her feelings. Every night Chad texted her saying, 'Good night'. Here was the moment that he might figure out she liked him. She looked meanfully at Chad as she sang the next line,

"_Don't stop, don't stop telling me good night,_

_Just promise, you'll kiss me goodbye,_

_What's taking so long?Don't tell me your not gonna try,_

_The tensions building in my mind,_

_I wanna scream and I know why."_

Sonny looked over to Chad. His mouth was wide open in shock, but _both _his eyes were sparkling. She could see it from the stage it was that bright. He turned and walked off into the crowd, and the audience went quiet as Sonny's face dropped so she wasn't smiling anymore.

"_It's much to quiet in here,_

_I want to disappear,_

_I can hear myself thinking too clear,_

_It's too quiet in here, _

_Make it all go away, _

_Why can't we break this silence, finally?" _

Sonny looked down and walked back to the centre of the stage as he held the long notes of the last two sentences.

"_Make it all go away,_

_It's so quiet in here."_

The music cut out, and the 'judges' smiled and put her through immediately. She stayed on stage as Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all joined her on the stage. The guests came up too, and they all bowed. Tawni thanked everyone, including the guests, and everyone cheered. The curtain closed suddenly, and everyone turned to Sonny, starting to mutter about how good the song was. They stopped suddenly."What?" Sonny said, glancing around. Why were her eyes so blurry?"Sonny, why are you crying?" Tawni asked. Sonny touched underneath her eye gently, and rubbed off the evidence."Yeah, why's Sonny crying?" Someone butted in from behind Sonny. They all turned, and Chad was leaning against the door. Tawni shook her head at him, as if to tell him to go away, but he shook his head back as if to say, 'I'm staying'.

"Go away Chad." Sonny said thickly. She turned around quickly and started to walk off to her dressing room. She was halfway there when Chad caught up with her.

"Sonny, I need to talk to you." Chad began, but Sonny waved him off. "Sorry." Chad felt a wave of hurt go over him. What if he was wrong. What if that song wasn't about him?

"I didn't mean no Chad. I meant, can we talk in the dressing room because no one can hear us there?" Sonny assured him.

"Oh. Yeah. That's fine." Chad smiled sheepishly. They walked in silence to the room, and Chad closed the door behind him. "So was that song about me?" Chad asked. It was forward, but he knew she wasn't going to encourage his questions."What makes you think that?" Sonny asked innocently."I always text you goodnight, you never talk to me anymore, you told Tawni that there's loads of tension between us, and you told me that you wanted to scream a while back." Chad said quickly, as if he was well rehearsed.

"Tawni told you what else?" Sonny said, gritting her teeth. Chad realised his mistake and his eyes widened. "Tawni told me nothing!" He said quickly."Chad, I know when your lying." Sonny replied, raising an eyebrow at him."If you did know when I was lying, then you wouldn't of performed that song tonight." Chad shot back smugly, and then realised his second mistake of the night. Sonny raised her eyebrows suspiciously."What do you mean?" She asked."Me and Tawni were playing a game. We'd pretend that I liked her and then see how you reacted. That's what we came up with when we were last out of Vanessa's party. But then everyone else from the studio got involved, and I had to keep acting like I liked Tawni. It was very humiliating. But then we decided to convince your director Marshall to have a music sketch so you would sing a song about how your feeling about all of this." Chad explained."How did you know that I wouldn't of just sang any old song?" Sonny asked, not sure whether she should be angry or flattered that they went through all of the trouble for her.

"Erm…" Chad blushed, and Sonny raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for him to expand his answer. "I heard you through the vents." Chad finally admitted.

"Why were you in the vents?" Sonny asked. Chad barely even wore a helmet to protect his head because he loved his image so much. Why would he risk making his hair static and collapsing in the vents with no help except from Zora. Which, was quite scary.

"I wanted to see you, and you sang a song about me liking Tawni." Chad finally admitted."Why did you want to see me?" Sonny asked, confused now. Chad wasn't in love with Tawni, and he trekked through the vents to see her. What the hell was going on?"So I could think about doing this." Chad said, grabbing the tops of her arms, and pulling her towards him before kissing her gently on the lips. Sonny immediately placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They pulled back after a minute and rested their foreheads together. "I've been waiting a long time to do that." Chad breathed out softly."I've been waiting a long time for you to do that." Sonny smiled back.

"Finally." Tawni's voice came from the vents. Chad and Sonny turned to face the vents. They got chairs and stood on them and looked through, into the vents. In there were Zora, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Portyln, Marshall, Mr Condor, and Sonny's mum.

"This is why I never bring any of you." Zora grumbled, and they all laughed."Thanks Tawni." Sonny smiled, turning and looking at Chad. He was smiling at her, and staring into her eyes. "For what?" Tawni asked."Just Thanks." Sonny said quietly as Chad's lips found hers.


End file.
